An enterprise may provide a service to users accessing servers from client machines via intermediaries deployed by the enterprise between the clients and servers. The intermediaries may manage and control the network traffic to enhance the user experience. Sometimes, one or more intermediaries may be unavailable. When intermediaries become unavailable, service to users may be disrupted.